Le temps d'une nuit
by La plume rouge
Summary: Aloïs ne rêve que d'une chose. Être enfin aimé de lui. Et ce rêve va se réaliser. Juste le temps d'une nuit. Parce que chaque rêve a son début et sa fin. OS yaoi ATCF


**Je célèbre ma trentième fic avec cet OS, haut les cœurs ! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur cet adage, qui plus est. Je ne sais plus qui avait écrit ça dans un OS assez court de ce fandom, et cet OS était sur le couple AloïsXClaude, évidemment, mais c'est bien vrai qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fans de ce couple ! Certes, Claude n'est pas un modèle de joie et de bonne humeur, ni même de gentillesse, de pitié ou de tous les compliments que vous voudrez, mais en attendant Sebastian est de la même trempe et vous l'aimez plus que lui, allez m'expliquer pourquoi, bande de sales lecteurs ! *pointe du doigt les lecteurs qui zieutent la sortie de secours d'un air suppliant***

**Et puis, certes Aloïs est pas mal dans son genre aussi, mais Ciel est quasiment pareil aussi alors que ce personnage est encore une fois plus aimé que le pauvre Aloïs. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous importunez très longtemps - juste le temps des commentaires - et je déclare donc que l'AloïsXClaude c'est plus cool que le SebastianXCiel ! Du moins, à mon goût... enfin me direz-vous, mes couples préférés de ce manga sont ceux cités précédemment et le WilliamXGrell alors bon... quoique j'aime beaucoup le RonaldXWilliam et le RonaldXGrell... hum... disons que niveau couples populaires je suis pas très douée, hein (et quoi c'est que du yaoi ? En même temps, citez-moi des femmes intéressantes ET à mettre en couple ! Alors ? On fait moins les malins hein ? Parce que moi, yaoi, yuri, hentai j'm'en fous, du moment que le couple est intéressant UU)**

**Enfin dans cette fic, ce n'est pas vraiment un couple ; je trouve Aloïs et Claude trop complexes et profonds pour s'arrêter à une relation de ce type. La relation qu'ils entretiennent mêlent plusieurs choses, et pas seulement de l'amour (si, je vous arrête de suite, c'est dit à la fin de la saison 2 de l'anime de Kuro que Lucas, Hannah, Claude et Aloïs s'aiment tous - et n'eurent pas d'enfants mais un poisson rouge, c'est déjà pas mal/SBAF/)**

**Bref... je divague un peu beaucoup là... comme à chaque post de commentaire ces derniers temps... faut que j'arrête de déblatérer comme ça moi !**

**Bref, place à l'OS ! (quand même...)**

**DISCLAIMER: crédits à Yana Toboso et SQUARE ENIX, tout le tralala quoi ! Mais bon, tout le monde se doute que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, le scénario et l'écriture sont de moi alors le premier qui touche et qui tente un plagiat, je lui scinde la tête en deux avec ma faux ! (oui, j'ai piqué celle de l'Undertaker.../PAN/)**

**RATING: M (ben oui, tout de même, c'est une fic avec Aloïs et moi en tant que cerveau alors imaginez...)**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir avec tout le blabla de mon commentaire habituel et délirant !**

* * *

Aloïs Trancy était quelqu'un de mauvais. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions. Foncièrement mauvais. Mais, voilà la petite larme de couleur aux parures de l'arc-en-ciel qui tombe sur ce sombre portrait ; malgré tout, Aloïs Trancy n'avait jamais plus que cherché à être aimé, cherché à protéger ceux qu'il aimait et à se protéger de cette hideuse armure de cruauté. Ce blondinet avait beaucoup souffert par le passé. Jim McCain, désormais enfoui au fond de lui et camouflé derrière cette barrière opaque d'insensibilité, était détaché d'Aloïs ; ce n'était pas pour rien que le garçon avait choisi de continuer à porter le nom que lui avait donné son bourreau, le comte Trancy, infâme pervers qui collectionnait une armé de frêles enfants pour les soumettre à des jeux tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres. Aloïs avait décidé de porter la lourde bannière des Trancy, chargée de désespoir, de souffrance et d'humiliation, pour se rappeler qu'il n devait pas être faible ; ne pas se montrer faible à ses ennemis. Il reportait sur les autres tout ce qu'il avait enduré, des moqueries et des bizutages des autres enfants en passant par la perte de son petit frère fragile et innocent aux humiliations du comte Trancy. C'était mal de reporter son affliction sur les autres, mais comment faire autrement ? Aloïs était humain, son âme clamait vengeance à grands cris, alléchant l'araignée ; celle-ci était descendue de sa toile, posant ses longues et délicates pattes velues sur le jeune blond, afin de l'enrouler dans un fin fil de soie et le porter au centre de sa toile, s'aiguisant les mandibules en caressant du bout des pattes le corps délicat, attendant de voir son âme s'ouvrir à elle et de pouvoir la déguster en poussant des soupirs d'aise.

Aloïs était ignoble oui. Il avait tous les défauts du monde, soit. Mais son âme renfermait une telle délicatesse, une telle fragilité, ainsi qu'un mélange de perversion et de rancœur inimaginable, nourrissant un peu plus chaque jour son désir de vengeance ; à tel point que l'araignée avait été la seule à voir cette âme ô combien désirable, ô combien délicieuse. Elle salivait rien qu'en l'observant se mouvoir, elle bridait son désir constant de le toucher.

Mais cela, c'était avant l'arrivée de l'autre.

Ciel Phantomhive, celui qui lui avait enlevé son araignée, sa chère araignée.

_Son Claude._

Aloïs nourrissait une profonde haine pour Ciel. D'avoir détourné le regard de Claude Faustus de lui, d'avoir anéanti la proximité qu'il avait réussi à établir avec lui ; chose qui lui avait pris un certain temps, mais il avait fini par trouver le point faible de son majordome adoré.

Oui, il l'avait trouvé.

**-XxX-**

Un fin sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Aloïs en voyant son majordome se baisser rapidement pour attraper un quelconque dossier ou autre en bas de l'armoire ; son postérieur était bien en vue. Ces derniers temps, le blondinet passait tout son temps à suivre Claude, lui faisant des avances dérangeantes, des propositions déroutantes. Parfois, cela déstabilisait Claude, ce qui délectait son maître. Même s'il ne laissait qu'entrevoir quelques secondes ce changement de comportement, cela suffisait au jeune comte pour être encouragé à continuer dans cette voie ; et malgré le fait que Claude l'ignore autant que peut se faire et reste aussi impavide que possible, il était poussé à essayer sur son majordome des pratiques qui avaient fait baver ce ver ignoble d'ancien comte Trancy. Il voulait faire craquer l'araignée, l'obliger à lui montrer sa passion pour lui.

Il y arriverait.

Il l'avait décidé.

Il s'approcha de Claude, qui, le dos tourné, tentait de faire abstraction à l'étrange jeu auquel son maître se livrait ces derniers temps ; il posa ses fines mains sur les hanches offertes et passa un fin doigt sur l'une de ses fesses, son sourire carnassier s'agrandissant encore plus.

- Dis-moi, Claude, tu comptes m'ignorer encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, feignant l'indignement.

Ledit Claude se releva avec célérité et, droit comme un _i_, jeta une œillade appuyé à son maître qui avait dû défaire l'emprise de ses mains sur le corps de son majordome quand celui-ci s'était redressé et retourné.

- Mais je ne vous ignorerais jamais, voyons, _your Highness_, répondit le brun à la crinière ébouriffée, impassible comme à son habitude.

- Hum, fit Aloïs, posant un doigt sur sa joue d'un air contrarié. Bon, puisque tu te défiles toujours, je te donne l'ordre de me rejoindre ce soir dans ma chambre après le souper. Est-ce clair ? C'est un ordre.

L'air féroce d'Aloïs et sa toute nouvelle certitude fit violemment tressaillir le sourcil droit de Claude, réticent à accepter. Mais il s'agissait d'un ordre. Et on ne discutait pas un ordre ; ceci dit, il était à la fois surpris et soulagé que son jeune maître n'ait pas ordonné directement qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il voudrait. Néanmoins, il savait que cette nuit, son jeune maître aurait recours à quelque chose d'infaillible, quelque chose qui lui ferait perdre ses moyens. Oui, il connaissait bien cet air victorieux. Il savait qu'il allait perdre cette fois.

- _Yes, your Highness._ C'est aussi clair et limpide que l'eau cristalline d'un mince filet de rivière s'écoulant entre les roches.

Aloïs eut un petit rire ; il n'était pas moqueur, ce qui pourrait paraître surprenant. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Claude. Et il ne faisait souffrir Claude de quasiment aucune remarque désagréable ou obligation contraignante. C'était son Claude. Celui qu'il aimait. Celui à qui il demandait un juste retour. Un amour identique à celui qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il voulait être aimé. Il voulait qu'on l'aime, qu'on le prenne dans ses bras et qu'on le berce en lui murmurant des mots d'amour ; il aurait tant voulu que Claude soit à lui.

Mais ce soir, il l'avait décidé, ce fantasme deviendrait réalité.

Non.

C'était plus qu'un simple fantasme ; un rêve.

Oui, un doux rêve. Le seul qu'il eût jamais voulu avec autant de désir.

**oOo**

Lorsque le moment fût venu, Aloïs trépignait d'impatience dans sa chambre ; mais un autre sentiment le tenaillait également. Quelque chose de stupide, d'incohérent et de pourtant tellement présent: de l'appréhension. Le blondinet ressentait cette boule nouer son estomac bien rempli, lui donnant la nausée. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il. Mais il savait qu'il avait la réponse enfouie au fond de lui ; il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il avait peur de décevoir Claude. Sa carapace se fissurerait cette nuit, c'était une obligation. Il savait que l'énorme inconvénient de vouloir Claude rien qu'à lui, c'était que le démon allait le voir totalement mis à nu. Autant au sens figuré que propre. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Claude se désintéresse de lui, qu'il ne soit plus son centre du monde, qu'il ne l'aime plus ; et par-dessus tout, il avait peur d'avoir peur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome araignée, Aloïs tressauta légèrement, levant les yeux vers Claude, toujours aussi stoïque. Mais le blondinet arrivait à déceler cette lueur d'inquiétude qui troublait le regard perçant et doré de son Claude.

Il fut dans un sens rassuré de ne pas être seul à douter, mais dans un autre sens, il aurait aimé que Claude soit assuré et le guide. Tout au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que cet acte ressemble aux actes pervers et malveillants de son soi-disant père. C'était ce qu'il prétendait pour sauver la face, mais personne ne serait témoin de cette scène hormis lui et Claude. Alors une fois l'un contre l'autre, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'abandonner quelques instants sa carapace.

Claude s'avança et referma la porte à clé, comme Aloïs le lui ordonna, détaillant d'un œil réticent et... empreint de désir ? la tenue pourpre et légère qu'avait revêtu son maître, celle-là même qu'il portait pour séduire son ancien bourreau. Claude sentit malgré lui un frisson parcourir son échine.

- Viens là, Claude, fit Aloïs d'une voix sèche.

Le brun obéit et s'assit aux côtés de son maître sur le lit ; jusqu'ici, Aloïs n'utilisait que des ordres. Allait-il le contraindre à... ? Même s'il était un démon, cela lui répugnait. De toute manière, il connaissait bien le jeune garçon et il se doutait que la méthode allait être tout autre. Il voudrait le pousser à aller de lui-même vers le blondinet.

Son manque cruel d'amour était parfois pesant pour le majordome. Mais ce soir-là, il sentait qu'Aloïs était différent. Toujours aussi fragile que lorsqu'il se blottissait contre lui mais semblerait-il plus envieux de faire partager son amour. Plus envieux de s'unir et non pas juste de profiter comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose.

- Laisse-toi faire, murmura Aloïs en enroulant un bras autour de la taille du majordome qui frémit, hésitant à se dégager de suite ; ce que son maître avait murmuré avec cette singulière tendresse n'avait absolument rien d'un ordre. Juste une demande, presque une supplication.

Il posa ensuite sa tête contre Claude et ferma les yeux, inspirant bruyamment. Le brun ne se rendit compte qu'il humait son odeur qu'après un certain temps. Ce fut la toute première fois de sa très longue existence qu'il se sentit... gêné. Rien qu'employé mentalement le terme et se l'associer lui procurait d'étranges sensations.

Puis Aloïs se redressa un peu et appuya fermement sur le torse du majordome pour l'allonger sur le lit ; celui-ci l'observa un instant, extrêmement curieux. Il se demandait à présent ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en embrassant son maître ou encore en lui faisant l'amour. Quelles sensations cela pourrait-il lui apporter ? Sa soif de curiosité était à présent très forte. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de gêne quelconque et, malgré le fait que ce soit désagréable, il avait comme éprouvé du plaisir à ressentir quelque chose de nouveau. Il voulait à présent mettre non plus des mots, mais des sensations sur tous ces sentiments qu'il ignorait. Bien qu'il connaisse le désir, il n'avait encore jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser sur les mollets de son maître.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était piégé ; d'une part un moyen sans doute très puissant de son maître pour affoler ses sens et de l'autre part sa propre curiosité qui le poussait à se laisser faire, voire même à participer et à rompre sa passivité habituelle.

Il émit un grognement sans même s'en rendre compte et Aloïs suspendit son geste - à savoir déboutonner la veste à queue-de-pie de Claude - en l'observant, essayant de déterminer la source de cette manifestation de sentiment. Etait-ce un désir impétueux ou de l'agacement ? L'agacement était tout de même plus plausible mais le blond voulait encore croire un peu à son rêve craquelé.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi, Claude ? demande Aloïs, décidant de trancher net ses suppositions.

Son interlocuteur, tiré de ses réflexions, regarda attentivement le visage de son maître, l'air presque surpris.

- Oui et non, répondit Faustus.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça ! s'exclama Aloïs, frustré. Explique-toi !

- En tant que démon, je brûle de me rapprocher de votre âme et pour ce faire, de vous toucher, vous caresser, mais mon enveloppe charnelle en elle-même n'est pas embrasée du désir de ressentir du plaisir charnel de votre part.

- Très bien. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas réagir à ça.

Claude haussa un fin sourcil noir, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent bientôt en voyant le menaçant couteau à viande tout droit sorti des cuisines que brandit son maître ; celui-ci entama méchamment son bras, faisant jaillir le sang puis plaqua ledit bras sur le visage de Claude, qui sentit son cœur tambouriner avec force à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait même plus la voix d'Aloïs, ne sentait pas que celui-ci était à présent à califourchon sur lui ; rien n'importait plus que l'odeur si délectable de ce sang exquis imprégné du plus profond de l'âme d'Aloïs qui lui maculait le visage et dont la source était plaqué contre son nez.

Il se sentait s'échapper, perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de ses sens, qui étaient à présent affolés ; cette situation lui faisait tourner la tête. Oui, à présent, c'était certain, Aloïs le rendait fou.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie: s'approprier ce corps, mais au moins tout ce qui pourrait lui donner un avant-goût de son âme délectable.

Le sang, les larmes, la sueur, la salive... tout ce qui était sécrétion devait emplir sa bouche.

Il lapa avec avidité le sang qui s'écoulait à grosses gouttes de la plaie d'Aloïs ; il voulut se relever de sa position allongée mais son maître l'en empêcha, lui rappelant soudainement qu'il était à califourchon sur lui. Le blondinet retira donc son bras et offrit ses lèvres au démon, qui les happa avec gourmandise, mordant à pleine dent dans la chair fragile, avant de refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du jeune garçon, débutant un bal qu'Aloïs sut apprécier.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains étaient allées d'elles-mêmes se mêler aux fins cheveux d'or de son maître, avant de descendre dans sa nuque et de caresser du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale ; puis il prit ses joues entre ses paumes et approfondit le baiser, prenant goût pas seulement au sang mais également aux nouvelles sensations que lui procurait ce baiser fougueux ; les larges et pâles mains du majordome vinrent se glisser sous le fin tissu pourpre, tâtant le torse imberbe et les mamelons semblables à de petits boutons roses s'épanouissant sur une mer de blancheur. Claude ne tarda pas à retirer cette petite tunique à son maître, laissant celui-ci sans aucun vêtement ; il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas prit la peine de se vêtir outre-mesure. Sa nudité ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le démon, ni ne le troubla: il lui faisait prendre son bain et l'habillait. Mais malgré tout, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient rendait les choses différentes ; les éclairait d'une autre lumière ; lui faisant porter un regard neuf sur Aloïs.

Perdu entre les chemins sinueux et brumeux de son esprit tortueux, Claude ne remarqua que secondairement que son... partenaire fallait-il le dire, achevait de déboutonner sa veste noire en queue-de-pie puis lui retirait sa chemise et le petit ruban sombre qui entourait le col de sa chemise, ceignant son cou d'un élégant et discret nœud ; le démon se retrouva bien vite torse-nu devant le regard affamé d'Aloïs qui dévorait le torse pâle et dénué de pilosité. Le jeune garçon y passa ses mains, caressant les fins pectoraux soigneusement dessinés et titillant les tétons, qui se dressaient à présent alors qu'un violent frisson l'avait parcouru quand son maître avait amorcé de douces caresses au niveau de son ventre et autour de son nombril, puis descendant pour lui retirer son pantalon droit. Lorsqu'il put observer le simple caleçon noir de son majordome, il eut une grimace et retint un "pas très sexy, tout ça". Néanmoins était-il satisfait que Claude réagisse et frissonne ainsi sous ses caresses ; il continua donc, traçant de petits dessins sur les cuisses, puis autour des rotules et sur les mollets, avant de lui retirer totalement son pantalon et de tomber sur les chaussures parfaitement cirées. Il haussa un sourcil et les lui retira, ainsi que les chaussettes - blanches, une fois n'est pas coutume - avant de ne pas pouvoir résister à prendre la plante de ses pieds entre ses mains et d'en parcourir les courbures ; ensuite, il remonta doucement ses mains sur ses jambes, à contresens du poil, ce qui n'avait rien de très agréable au toucher, mais il tenait à connaître les moindres détails de ce corps qui le fascinait et parvenait à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il releva le menton et s'aperçut que Claude avait toujours ses lunettes ; il les lui retira donc avec douceur et les posa à leurs côtés sur le matelas, avant d'embrasser la pointe de son nez puis de reprendre ses lèvres, qu'il sentit comme aspiré et sentit la douleur aigu lorsque Claude planta ses canines une seconde fois pour se délecter du sang ; il sentit également sa langue contre la sienne, et l'étrange ballet qu'elles menaient lui procurait un bien fou. Le démon se détacha de ses lèvres pour laper un léger filet de salive qui était resté accroché aux lèvres, mélangé à du sang, puis lécha la peau de son visage et de son cou, s'imprégnant du goût de sa chair ; il lui fit quelques suçons par-ci, par-là, lui rappelant avec délicatesse qu'il était sa propriété et que lui-seul avait le droit de le marquer ainsi. Aloïs fut ravi de constater que Claude prenait goût à s'approprier un peu plus son cher maître et parcourait avec avidité le corps de celui-ci, caressant le creux de ses reins et ses fesses, insinuant ses doigts sur son intimité et caressant son sexe, découvrant avec curiosité le langage du corps ; la verge dressée et gorgée de sang d'Aloïs, ses muscles bandés, ses pupilles dilatées, la sueur sur son front et derrière ses jambes, ses joues rouge brique, ses mains fébriles et ses doigts taquins, les frissons qui le parcouraient et ses tétons durcis, son cœur qui redoublait d'intensité ainsi que sa respiration plus saccadée, les soupirs qu'il poussait et la tête qu'il rejetait en arrière ; allait-il lui aussi avoir cette allure-là par la suite ? Etrangement, il ne se sentait ni gêné, ni humilié, mais simplement curieux et désireux de ressentir ce maelström de sensations et de sentiments. Bien qu'il eût toujours été réticent par rapport à cette facette-là de l'humain, il avait aujourd'hui envie d'innover.

Il s'aperçut alors que l'état d'Aloïs, qu'il aurait qualifié de pitoyable en d'autres circonstances, commençait à lui procurer des sensations délicieuses dans le bas-ventre ; surtout ses petits soupirs d'aise à vrai dire et ses mots murmurés ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qu'il disait au fur et à mesure que sa main effectuait des va-et-vient sur la verge du jeune garçon alors il tendit l'oreille pour entendre des "Claude, C-Claude" saccadés. Pourquoi disait-il son prénom ? Etait-ce un rituel humain ?

Soudainement, la main de son maître vint s'insinuer entre sa peau et le dernier vêtement qu'il portait - à savoir son caleçon- afin de toucher le pubis poilu puis le sexe, qu'il prit en main ; il se passa alors quelque chose qui fit gémir Claude, il ne savait trop quoi, mais il avait envie qu'Aloïs recommence: cette sensation était ô combien délicieuse. Qui plus est, il voyait avec surprise sa propre verge reproduire le même phénomène que sur celle de son maître: elle était très dure et elle-aussi gorgée de sang, si ce n'est qu'elle était plus volumineuse. Le gland était visible et chaque caresse des mains délicates du blondinet lui arrachait des soupirs et des glapissements. Son amant d'une nuit cessa de tirer sur le sous-vêtement et le retira complètement, le jetant sur le tas de vêtements, avant de continuer à lui prodiguer d'exquises sensations.

Il était étrange de voir tout cela d'un œil différent pour le majordome, tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà reproduit ce genre d'accouplement humain, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour extorquer une information ou manipuler - ou bien les deux - et cela ne lui procurait aucun bien. Fallait-il le faire par envie, par pur désir pour que ces sensations nouvelles surgissent et lui fasse ainsi plaisir ? Etait-ce ça le plaisir sexuel ? Cette sensation si délectable qui vous donnait envie de ne plus vous arrêter et de rester dans ce lit avec cette personne ? En tout cas, c'était très plaisant.

- Je te donne du plaisir, Claude ? souffla Aloïs entre deux halètements.

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un grognement et son jeune maître, visiblement mécontent, frotta son pouce contre son gland nu et humide ; le démon poussa un gémissement rauque, avant de tenter de reprendre son souffle et de murmurer un:

- Je suppose, maître.

Le blond masqua sa déception face à cette réponse incertaine et embrassa le ventre frissonnant de son majordome, avant de prendre sa verge en bouche et d'amorcer des mouvements de va-et-vient, qui firent gémir plus fort le brun ; il ferma les yeux et resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux de son maître, tandis qu'il cessait ses va-et-vient et léchait le gland ; puis il se retira et observa Claude haleter, avant de s'allonger sur lui et de poser sa tête contre son cœur qui s'était emballé.

- J'aime te voir comme ça. Tout à moi, murmura Aloïs, avant d'ajouter avec plus de tendresse: mon Claude...

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, Aloïs se sentant tout à fait apaisé et Claude écoutant la respiration et les battements de cœur plus profonds de son maître.

_Comme le corps humain est changeant_, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait bien et que l'excitation ne jouait plus ? Que seul l'amour qu'il lui portait jouait lorsque leurs cœurs battaient à l'union ? Peut-être... peut-être.

Finalement, il se retourna et ainsi le blondinet se retrouva en dessous de lui, tandis qu'il prenait son propre sexe à pleine main pour le guider vers l'intimité de son jeune maître, qui lui prit le bras et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? demanda-t-il, presque au bord du désespoir ; ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte de lueur d'espoir.

- Parce que j'ai envie de vous, maître, murmura Claude.

Aloïs fût comme électrisé et laissa son majordome le pénétrer dans un virulent grognement, de concert avec le soupir de satisfaction du brun, qui amorça des va-et-vient sauvages, ne laissant pas le temps à son jeune protégé de passer progressivement du grognement au gémissement de plaisir. Les deux se mêlaient tandis qu'il sentait un plaisir inouï s'insinuer en lui ; il ne s'entendait même plus gémir, ni crier, il sentait juste le plaisir qui grimpait doucement et qui l'emplissait tout entier, le faisant presque suffoquer ; par moment, il retenait sa respiration et bandait tous ses muscles, accélérant ses mouvements, avant de ralentir, puis de recommencer un peu plus tard.

Lorsqu'il jouit, un long râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, le faisant plus que tout ressembler à un animal, dominé par ses instincts primaires et sauvages. Aloïs n'eut pas le loisir de la jouissance lors de la pénétration puisque Claude se retira dès qu'il eut éjaculé ; en revanche, il lapa sa propre semence autour du petit cercle de chair étroit du blond, ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang dues à la violence animale de Claude, achevant de faire atteindre à son maître le septième ciel.

Une fois leurs deux respirations plus calmes, Aloïs vint se blottir contre Claude, les enroulant tous deux dans la couverture chaude et moelleuse.

- Un diable n'a pas besoin de dormir, fit platement remarquer le brun.

- Ferme-là, fit Aloïs, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je te demande juste de rester avec moi...

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts, tandis qu'un "crac" retentissait et que Claude grimaçait, se soulevant légèrement en sortant de sous son dos ses lunettes brisées.

- Ben, tu t'en rachèteras, fit Aloïs, passant une main sur le torse pâle et imberbe de son amant d'une nuit.

Contrarié, Claude eut une moue grimaçante à la vue de ses lunettes cassées puis les déposa sur la petite table de nuit en bois de noyer et serra la main d'Aloïs dans la sienne, refermant ses lèvres blêmes sur celles meurtries du jeune maître, qui ne put masquer un sourire sincère et des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il était tellement heureux ici, dans les bras de son Claude.

Tellement à sa place.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit contre son démon aux mains caressantes, qui restait toujours aussi désespérément impavide.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'Aloïs ouvrit les paupières, il sentit un vide s'insinuer en lui: Claude n'était plus là, nu, collé à lui. C'était terminé.

- Votre sommeil a-t-il été doux, jeune maître ? fit une voix à ses côtés.

Son regard se braqua sur Hannah, qu'il observa avec dédain.

- Où est Claude ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Claude a préparé le petit déjeuner et est allé faire quelques courses, monsieur.

- Je n'aurais même pas droit à un dernier baiser, alors, murmura le blondinet, dépité.

Il se fichait royalement qu'Hannah sache ou non que Claude et lui ait fait l'amour. Peut-être cela poserait-il plus problème au démon, mais émerger d'une si douce nuit sans qu'il soit à ses côtés étaient trop dur pour Aloïs. Il voulait au moins lui faire payer ainsi.

Mais Hannah n'eût pas l'air surprise qu'il marmonne ceci.

- Il est resté à vos côtés toute la nuit, comme vous l'avez souhaité, jeune maître, crût-elle bon d'ajouter.

Aloïs releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

- C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment, sourit-elle. Je n'oserais jamais vous mentir. Et puis Claude tient à vous, même s'il ne le montre pas. Nous vous aimons, maître.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Peut-être bien... mais j'aurais préféré que Claude prenne mon âme cette nuit.

Hannah se posa aux côtés d'Aloïs et frotta l'épaule de son maître d'un air bienveillant.

- Vous savez, maître, c'était un très beau rêve, mais dans tout rêve, il faut fatalement se réveiller.

- Je sais, murmura Aloïs, le regard bas. Et comme tout rêve, lorsqu'on se réveille, on est encore plus brisé...

**-xXx-**

Oui, il avait fini par trouver la faille dans l'armure scintillante et presque invincible de son Claude, mais même si cet instant avait été magique, le réveil fût long et douloureux. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante ce jour-là ; il avait également remarqué que Claude avait été encore plus distant pendant quelques jours, craignant très probablement de s'être trop mis à nu devant sa proie.

Mais de toute manière, c'en était fini d'Aloïs ; de Claude ; d'Hannah ; de Lucas.

Tous quatre étaient partis s'aimer dans les frontières éternelles et, quoi que Claude ait pu faire, Aloïs savait qu'il garderait toujours ce souvenir merveilleux enfoui en lui.

En eux.

Ce doux rêve qu'ils avaient partagé l'espace d'une nuit.

* * *

**Aha, vive les fics à l'eau-de-rose ! =D/PAN/**

**Bon, en espérant que cela vous ai plu un ch'tit peu et maintenant... place à ma célèbre rubrique: "comment mendiez des reviews avec [pas beaucoup de] subtilité !"**

**Ailan: *se roule par terre* S'iou plaît, ça fait toujours super plaisir une review ; ça donne la pêche et donc c'est bon pour le teint ! **

**/VLAN/**

***Claude tire Ailan par le pied pour la jeter dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante***

**Claude: mesdames, messieurs, veuillez pardonnez le manque cruel d'humour intelligent de cette jeune personne et oubliez sa folie. Avec un peu de chance, le texte vous aura plu et vous posterez une review. Merci infiniment. [les reviews serviront à la faire interner]**

**Clein: je te parie cinquante euros que si c'était Sebastian qui avait dit ça à ta place, on aurait plus de reviews. **

**Claude: *sort des couteaux de boucher* Tu dis ?**

**Clein: j'écoutais les mouches voler du côté des lecteurs, ils ont l'air impressionné de ta connerie, ma chère Oneejin.**

***l'auteur frappe Clein quelques instants avant de le poutouter - oui, parce que Clein est le bébé de l'auteur [et l'auteur est un peu cinglé sur les bords...] puis le repose***

**Aloïs: bon ben moi je vais me taire.**

**Alors si vous reviewer, n'oubliez pas de me dire quel personnage vous avez trouvé le plus intelligent ! (je parie sur Aloïs, hein ?) Ou le plus con (dans ce cas, soit Ailan, soit moi [soyez pas trop méchants non plus ou je me pan... oui, me pan. Comme ça - /PAN/ ... okay, je sors...])**

**Clein, Claude et Aloïs: =_=||**

**Ailan: ... je vais rien dire...**

**Clein: tu es l'OC censé représenté l'auteur alors c'est normal que tu dises rien *rire sadique***

**Ailan: je peux le frapper ?**

***Oneejin se dit qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter son délire parce que sinon, elle va dormir debout demain vu qu'il est déjà une heure et quelques du mat'... et puis les lecteurs vont la frapper aussi...***


End file.
